ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
LCD games in the Mario series
Nintendo has released several Mario and Donkey Kong LCD video games for the Game & Watch series. ''Donkey Kong'' Donkey Kong was developed by Nintendo R&D1 as part of the Game & Watch Multi Screen series, featuring two LCD display screens. Released in 1982, it is a port of the arcade game, where Mario is a carpenter attempting to rescue his girlfriend from an evil, or at least angry, ape. Like the arcade Donkey Kong, Mario must climb a building while avoiding barrels; however, beating the game is different from the arcade version. The player must trigger a lever on the upper screen, activating a hook, which Mario must then jump and catch. If the player succeeds, a peg will be removed and Mario will return to the starting point, but if the player does not, Mario will fall to the ground and lose a life. Removing all available pegs in this manner will cause Donkey Kong's platform to collapse, and he will fall to the ground. ''Donkey Kong Jr'' In this 1982 game, the player controls Donkey Kong Jr. as he works to save his father, Donkey Kong while watching out for obstacles like crocodiles, birds, and electric flashes. The game was released as part of the Mini-Classics series in 1998 (a set of four Game & Watch games ported to small keychain-bound handhelds) and was later included in the Game Boy Color Game & Watch Gallery 3 in 2000. ''Donkey Kong II'' Donkey Kong II was developed by Nintendo R&D1 and released as part of the Game & Watch Multi Screen series, featuring two LCD display screens. It was released in 1983. ''Donkey Kong 3'' Donkey Kong 3 was developed by Nintendo R&D1 and released in 1984 as part of the Game & Watch Micro Vs. series.Donkey Kong 3 (Micro Vs. System). IGN. 2009. The game features one LCD display screen and two attached control pads. Gameplay centers around indirect combat wherein players use bug spray to push angry wasps toward each other.Game & Watch Gallery 4 Review. GameSpot. 2009. ''Donkey Kong Circus'' Donkey Kong Circus is a Game and Watch Panorama series game released in 1984. In this game, the player controls Donkey Kong on a barrel, juggling pineapples and avoiding flames. ''Donkey Kong Hockey'' Donkey Kong Hockey was developed by Nintendo R&D1 and released in 1984 as part of the Game & Watch Micro Vs. series. The game features one LCD display screen and two attached control pads. The hockey features Donkey Kong as one of the players and Mario as the other. ''Mario Bros. '''Mario Bros.' is a Game & Watch Multi Screen series game by Nintendo released in 1983. Despite the title, it is unrelated in gameplay to the Mario Bros. arcade game. The game was also ported to the Commodore 64 as Mario Bros. II. In this game, Luigi is on the left screen and Mario is on the right screen. The game's clamshell design is unusual in the series; it opens horizontally like a book (in the Japanese right to left reading order) and not vertically (like the Nintendo DS).Aaron's G&W Archives (section: Nintendo 1980's G&W Flyers from Japan); see link to 'Donkey Kong II/Mario Bros. Flyer'. 2006-01-05. Retrieved on 2009-07-11. The brothers are working in a bottling plant, moving packages between the various levels of the bottling machine. The only controls for the game are up and down buttons for each brother. Mario first gets a pallet out of the machine on the lowest level and puts in on the conveyor belt. Luigi then takes it from the other side and puts it on the belt above it. There are 3 points on each side the brothers must do this. Finally, once the package is filled Luigi tosses it onto the delivery truck. Once the truck is full, the brothers get a short break. If the brothers drop a pallet, they are yelled at by their bosses. If three pallets are dropped, the game will end. In the remakes of this game for Game & Watch Gallery 3 and 4, Mario and Luigi are catching what becomes a cake, which is boxed and wrapped up for delivery (with Wario portraying the delivery man). The remakes add a new twist to the game by having Bowser, who waits at the top middle of the screen, cause the conveyor belt to reverse on occasion, forcing Mario and Luigi to correct it with switches placed at their sides. Like nearly all Game & Watch titles, Mario Bros. features the standard Game A and harder Game B. ''Mario the Juggler'' Mario the Juggler is a Game & Watch New Wide Screen series game featuring Mario as the juggler in the very first Game & Watch game, Ball. Released by Nintendo in October 1991, it was the final game to be released in the Game & Watch series. ''Mario's Bombs Away'' Mario's Bombs Away is a Game & Watch Panorama series game released in 1983. The game consists of a military-clad Mario delivering bombs from left to right, while keeping them away from flaming oil spills and enemy torches. It features a colour LCD screen without an internal back-light, which faces downward in order to expose the translucent rear to an external light source, e.g. daylight. The player views the action in a mirror that reflects the screen. ''Mario's Cement Factory'' Mario's Cement Factory was a game developed by Nintendo R&D1 and first released in 1983 for the Game & Watch Tabletop series. The game was soon after released as part of the Game & Watch New Wide Screen series, and also as part of the Mini-Classics series in 1998 (a set of four Game & Watch games ported to small keychain-bound handhelds). It was also released as part of the Game & Watch Gallery series for the Game Boy, and has been announced as an upcoming DSiWare release, due sometime in August 2009. In this game, the player assumes the role of Mario, working in a cement factory. The player must empty cement from the hoppers into the cement trucks below. A conveyor belt at the top moves cement into hoppers which can only hold three loads at a time. An alarm sounds when one has been filled to capacity. To move Mario around the screen, the player must use elevators located at the center. If the player moves to the center when an elevator is not present, Mario falls to the bottom and loses a life. Losing a life may also occur if the player stays on the elevator too long, in which case Mario will either fall or be crushed. There is a safe zone at the bottom of the screen where Mario can stand without danger of being hurt. ''Super Mario Bros'' Super Mario Bros is a Game & Watch Crystal Screen series game released in 1986. The game has eight levels, and Mario must pass them all in order to rescue the princess. After the eighth level is beaten, Mario receives a kiss from the princess, Bowser is thrown out of the castle, and the game loops on to the next world with new enemies added (Koopas and Bullet Bills). At random, power ups in the form of a green mushroom or starman appear. The game was later released in New Wide Screen series form, and also featured as part of the Mini-Classics series in 1988. References Category:Game & Watch games Category:Donkey Kong games Category:Mario Universe games Category:Mario platform games Category:Nintendo Research & Development 1 games